Jessica and Mike
Jessica and Mike is a relationship in Until Dawn. Overview Sometime after the prank and before the main story starts, Mike left Emily for Jessica, being drawn to her fun-loving personality as opposed to Emily's high maintenance. Since the start of the game, the two are both shown to be an intimate and laid-back couple, constantly flirting, playing pranks on each other, and heading to the cabin to have intercourse. Both show a high level of care for each other, as when Jessica is attacked, Mike bravely chases after her in order to save her. He will feel incredibly guilty if he couldn't get to her in time, even blaming her potential death on himself if the player took the longer paths or stumbled too much. ''Until Dawn'' Prologue Jessica orchestrates the prank on Hannah, involving Mike leading Hannah up to the bedroom and embarrassing her by pretending to be sexually interested in her. She will later claim that Hannah can't take a joke. Chapter 1 Jessica is introduced at the cable car station, awaiting Mike's arrival with a romantic letter in her hand. Chris then snatches the letter from her and teases her about her crush on Mike. She can reveal that Emily and Mike had split up and that she and Mike were now dating, or tell him that he'll figure it out eventually. Upon his arrival, the two participate in a snowball fight, which finishes with Mike tackling Jessica onto the ground and the two flirt, which she can either reciprocate by kissing, playfully throwing a snowball in his face, or by doing nothing, which results in an awkward moment between the two. The two then head up to the lodge to meet up with the others. Chapter 2 The two arrive at the lodge and cuddle on the couch together, which is interrupted as Emily engages Jessica in an argument, while Mike observes. Ultimately, Josh breaks it up and suggests that they go to the guest cabin, in which Mike invites Jessica, taking her by the hand. After exiting the lodge, the two continue to flirt and Jessica gets Mike to take a selfie, which if done correctly, she'll comment on how they look like the "cutest couple". On their way to the cabin, Jessica falls into the mines, which Mike is immediately concerned about. Depending on the player's decision, Mike can be brave and jump down to her aid, which impresses her, or stay up and give her instructions on how to get out, ultimately frustrating her with his lack of care for her. Following this, Jessica continues to tease Mike playfully, laughing as a mine cart may knock him over, saying he "literally ate shit." If Mike evades the mine cart, Jessica will show concern for him, asking if he's okay. Upon exiting the mine, Jessica finds a telescope and will claim to have seen a figure at the cabin. Mike may then spot said creature if he decides to take a closer look. Afterwards, the two find the path blocked, so Jessica climbs over it and calls Mike a Debbie Downer for his complaining, followed by throwing a snowball at his face. As Mike turns away to pick up a snowball, Jessica vanishes and lets out a shriek of horror, worrying Mike. Chapter 3 Mike searches for the seemingly missing Jessica, trying to play it off as a prank even though he is scared for her safety. Ultimately, Jessica pops out at him while holding a deer head, recording his reaction. The two continue on their journey to the cabin and find a small shack on the way. Inside, Mike finds an old mask and can choose to scare her for revenge. If he does, she will fall into the creek and be extremely upset about getting wet and gets mad at Mike. The two then continue heading to the cabin, and upon arrival, Mike attempts to rush into the intercourse, but Jessica demands a proper romantic setting, despite Mike's eagerness to warm up with her. Following Mike starting the fire and closing the shutters, different scenarios can play out depending on their relationship meter based on player decisions. If Mike didn't upset Jessica at all, Jessica will lead the sexual intercourse by pushing Mike onto the couch, and performing a strip tease for him. Otherwise, Jessica will comment on how she's not feeling it yet, revealing her insecurities to Mike, which he can either brush off or support her, the former upsetting her, stating that he's a dick. Otherwise, she'll warm up to Mike again, which will presumably lead to intercourse. If Mike scared Jessica with the old mask, she'll still be angered by him and she blames him for the loss of her phone. However, she warms back up to him after he gets her a blanket. Depending on how romantic their relationship has been made by the player, she will either be in her full outfit, a shirt and jeans, or in her undergarments. Jessica becomes paranoid after hearing noises outside and a glass shattering, which she orders Mike to investigate. Following this, she goes outside to rant, believing this all to be a prank by their friends. However, she is taken out the window, leaving Mike in shock. Chapter 4 Mike immediately tails Jessica and the presumed murderer, following them in order to save her, while she screams out in horror for Mike's help. Mike can either take the safe or more risky paths to save her, with taking too much of the former resulting in her death. Mike finds her in an elevator shaft, and if he took too long, he'll mourn her death before the elevator drops. If she's alive, she'll ask for help before dropping, with Mike assuming she died. Chapter 5 Mike heads to the Sanatorium, fueled by Jessica's death, believing the attacker to be residing there after following The Stranger there himself. Chapter 7 Sam may ask where Jessica is, to which Mike will reply that she is dead. After Josh is revealed to be The Psycho after unmasking himself, Mike assumes Josh was the person who forced Jessica out of the cabin and murdered her, making him knock Josh out, incredibly upset about her death. Chapter 10 If Jessica had died in Chapter 4, Mike and Sam will find Jessica's head in the mines and will show grief towards Jessica. Credits During the credits, if Jessica survived, she will comment on how Mike came for her after she was carried away, seemingly admiring him and feeling grateful for doing so. She desperately asks where he is, and if he made it out alive before it cuts off. During Mike's interview, he blames himself for Jessica's death if he was too slow to reach her, saying that if maybe he was a little bit faster, he could have saved her. Trivia *Mike and Jessica are two of the four characters to have a song on the soundtrack named after them, the other two being Ashley and Chris. Quotes *''"You're a worthy opponent, Miss Jessica the Snowball Queen."'' - Mike **''"Okay that sounds vaguely dirty."'' - Mike and Jess flirting after their snowball fight, Chapter 1. *''"I mean, I could stay out here for pretty much, ever, provided I was making out with you the whole time."'' - Mike **''"Just making out?"'' - Jess **''"Quote unquote."'' - Mike **''"Well, I think we might freeze to death somewhere in between those quotes."'' - Mike and Jess. *''"Oh my god!"'' - Jess **''"That was... really close!"'' - Mike **''"Yeah. Good to know I've got a hot B.O.D-"'' - Jess **''"I'll say-"'' - Mike **''"Bodyguard On Demand."'' - Jess **''"Whoa. Sexy AND smart."'' - Mike **''"Roll up your tongue and let's get back to the lodge, hotbod."'' - Jessica and Mike if Jess hit the bird and failed the QTE to roll out of the way. *''"Play your cards right and maybe you will get lucky."'' - Jessica to Mike after they leave the lodge, Chapter 2. *''"What was all that muscle flexing back there with you and Matt?"'' - Jessica questioning Mike's fight with Matt. *''"Oh my god, this is perfect. We're like, the cutest couple."'' - Jess **''"Damn, you should be a model."'' - Mike **''"You keep that camera handy and maybe I'll let you start my portfolio... at the cabin..."'' - Jess **''"Wink! Noted."'' - Mike *''"Emily's as dumb as she looks if she thinks she can cut in on what we got goin' on. Maybe if we're lucky she'll try and follow us out here and get eaten by a bear!"'' - Jess **''"I think you bring out the worst in her."'' - Mike **''"Is that so?"'' - Jess **''"Epic jealousy."'' - Mike **''"Suck it."'' - Mike and Jessica talking about Emily if they fought and Mike agrees with Jess. *''"I appreciate your confidence in my physique, but I don't think the "ladies" are gonna fit."'' - Jess **''"Oh, right, with the...okay, gotcha."'' - Mike and Jess flirting after she falls into the mines and Mike asks her to squeeze between the cart and the wall. *''"Ugh... I'm sorry. I think I'm a little freaked out and it's hard for me to like, keep this up, and-"'' - Jess **''"What? Keep what up?"'' - Mike **''"Look, I act all confident and like a total sexy babe and everything but underneath, I gotta be honest, I'm... really kinda insecure."'' - Jessica talking with Mike about her insecurities, Chapter 3. *''"Jessica is dead... He killed her, Sam. There's some maniac up here on the mountain who's trying to kill us. All of us. And I swear to God when everyone is safe and accounted for I am gonna hunt that fucker down and rip his nuts off one at a goddamn time!"'' - Mike to Sam after she asks him about Jess, Chapter 7. *''"Mike... He came for me... He did. Where is he? Did he make it?"'' - Jessica if she survived until dawn, Credits. *''"I just wasn't fast enough... I was so close man. If I've just been, just a little bit faster, I... I could have saved her. I could have saved her. So it's my fault... I'm the reason Jess is dead."'' - Mike grieving over Jessica's death. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships